The Encounter
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: Ianto runs into a strange young man one one day. COE fix-it. One-shot.


**My second Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover.**

**I love Ianto, and wanted to save him somehow. This is my first attempt at how.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ianto Jones was on the way back to his work at Torchwood after his lunch break when he literally ran into a young man with brown-blond hair and a massive nose.<p>

"Oh, uh, sorry mate, didn't see you there. I was looking for Amy, my wife... you seen her anywhere, just our.. guide, said that we really shouldn't be here... what with a certain 'stalker friend' according to him, being in the area. My names Rory, by the way, Rory Williams." the stranger extended his hand, and smiled at Ianto.

"Ianto Jones. If your guide is so desperate to stay away, why are you here?" he wasn't really curious, just stalling for time until he had to return to the Hub; it was so boring now Jack had mysteriously disappeared after defeating Abaddon.

"Oh, well, I use the term guide sparingly, he's more of a chaperone, or an escort, or carer, or... I dunno.. outer space uncle... he made me and Amy sleep in bunk beds even after the wedding..." Rory frowned at that.

"Bunk beds are not cool, when you're a married couple... there was hardly any room... he's an idiot." but even as he said that, he smiled.

"But he takes us to the coolest places... and the most dangerous... spent a while as a centurion, well, a bit more than a while that was not fun at all. Just ask Amy. and it's his transport that's the problem.. She's pretty old, and only takes him to places she wants to go to."

"A centurion? You mean a dress up party?" Ianto frowned. What did he mean? Was he washed up by the rift?

"No, a real centurion...well, a plastic one... but I was part of a Roman regiment... I probably shouldn't mention this... but our guide... he's called the Doctor. He's a time-travelling alien who takes companions in his time machine, which is, apparently, female, and shows them the universe." He sounded proud as he said that

"The Doctor? Like the Doctor that Torchwood was created to oppose?" Ianto asked. He could call on the others in a second if Rory tied to hurt him, but he was curious, now; why was the Doctor in Cardiff?

"What's Torchwood?" Rory asked, confusion evident. At that moment, a figure appeared in front of them. A young man in a brown tweed jacket, with black pants, a maroon bow-tie, and matching suspenders.

"Doctor! Have you found Amy?" asked Rory. He ran to the Time Lord.

"Yes, _Pond_, Amy is in the TARDIS." he turned to Ianto, as Rory ran to find his wife and the TARDIS.

"Ianto Jones. Hello. It's been a while... actually, for you, it _will _be a while. And I'll look different. I did have a ginger companion back then though, so I obviously had good taste. And don't worry, none of the legends about me are true. Except the one about the werewolf... that was mostly true. But I won't hurt you, or Torchwood, unless you try dissect me or threaten the existence of humanity or the universe. Then I'll get angry, but Jack should keep you in line. Where is Jack, by the way? I expected him to come running up ages ago" the Doctor walked towards him as he talked.

"You know Jack?" Ianto asked. He was uncomfortable in the presence of the Doctor.

"Of course I know Jack! He's the reason I never visit Cardiff any more! Immortal, fact in time in space, I stay away from him as much as I can. Plus he flirts with my companions, and I don't really want him to meet this two. They're bad enough as it is." the Doctor declared.

"Do you know where he is? Just he disappeared, and we can't find him."

"Disappeared? Oh ,right... that time of year.. have you seen the Mas- Harold Saxon on television recently?"

"Yes, he was elected Prime Minister of Britain four days ago... shot the President of the United States on board the Valiant, then was shot by his own wife and died. What does that have to do with anything?" Ianto was extremely curious now. What did the late Prime Minister have to do with Jack?

"More than you could possibly imagine, Ianto Jones. But don't worry, Captain Jack Harkness will be back to you soon. And if he mentions bad experiences with politicians, tell him that it technically never happened, but there's a survivors club anyway...long story." with that he lunged forwards, pulled out some of Ianto's hair and ran to where his TARDIS was parked.

"Long story. Ianto, but you'll understand one day! Bye!" he closed the doors of his time machine, and it disappeared several seconds later.

Ianto Jones walked back to the Hub nursing an aching head filled with questions.

_Why did the Doctor pull his hair? _But before he could think on it too deeply, Gwen told him that they were all needed for a escaped blowfish on a high.

_Oh well, _he thought, _he said I'll understand one day. _

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Ianto Jones took a deep breath, and oxygen flooded his lungs. He opened his eyes and stared. He was in a strange room, mostly white, but it looked like a med bay. Suddenly, a face swam into view. It was the Doctor. Behind him,was Rory, a worried expression on his face., and a red-headed woman, who just looked curious.

"Ianto, can you hear me? Ianto, please, if you can hear me, just give me a sign." He blinked, and squeezed his hand. What was going on? One second, he'd been dying, in Jack arms, as they breathed in the poisoned air. The next, he was here, in this room, with the Doctor, Rory, and a redhead that he guessed was Amy.

"Where... am...I?" he asked. "Where's Jack?" he sat up, and would have collapsed if not for the Doctor rushing to his rescue, catching him.

"Well, that's complicated, see, you died, and your conciousness, your... soul, went into this handy clone body that was hovering just a little way away in the Time Vortex. So, it's lucky I happened to have a sample of your DNA, yeah." the Doctor helped him sit up as he spoke.

"I'm a clone. I died, and I woke up." Ianto stated. Rory shifted.

"Join the club." he murmured.

"Why didn't you let me die?" the Doctor smiled.

"I saw Jack after the 456 incident. He was... just broken. His heart needed someone... but I couldn't save you, so I got a sample of your DNA and created a clone. Your body is a little younger than your mind, but other than that, you are Ianto Jones." Ianto nodded. "Where is Jack. Can I see him?"

"Yeah. Lets go to him... two years after the 456." The Doctor rushed out of the room, and a couple of minutes later, the room started lurching around.

"We're _in _the TARDIS?" Ianto asked Rory.

"Yep."

"Travelling through time to see my immortal not-really-a-boyfriend, who saw me die two years in his personal timeline ago."

"Yep"

"Is this normal?"

"Not really. I mean, we're all used to death, I've died a few times,don't know why I came back. I'm not like Jack. But we've never done something like this before..."

The room stopped it's lurching, and the Doctor burst in.

"Come along, Ponds, Ianto, we've got to meet a Captain."

The two men helped Ianto up, and out of the TARDIS, while Amy went ahead. They emerged in a city full of skyscrapers. "New York, 2011! Ha-ha." cried the Doctor, earning a few stares from passer-bys. A man across the park in a grey World War II jacket ran towards them.

"Doctor! What are you doing in America? I thought you stuck to England?" he had an American accent that wasn't at all out of place here.

"I do not! I came here in the twenties...or thirties...with Martha! And I've been here with Amy and Rory. Remember, Ponds?"

"Not much.1969, right?those three months of running from something. I can't really remember. But River was there, and I got the nickname Stupid-Face from my darling wife." Rory said, frowning.

"You're married? Damn. Why are all the good ones taken? Oh well, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." Jack looked at the group for the first time, and froze when he saw Ianto.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You died."

"I know. I was there." Rory and the Doctor snickered. When the others looked at them funny, Rory said. "Sorry, this reminds me of 27AD. Me and the Doctor. Same words."

"Any way, ignore us, we'll just go. See you around boys" the Doctor said, pulling the Ponds into the TARDIS behind him, leaving the immortal and Ianto behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; Hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**-loveeleventhdoctor**


End file.
